


That Shirt Reminds Me of Daddy

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Incest, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam bought a used t-shirt that reminds him that John takes care of him during and after sex.





	That Shirt Reminds Me of Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr: [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188680329176/internetdumpsterfires-this-shirt-is-the}

Sam saw the shirt being sold at a garage sale on his way home from school one day. He bought it without any hesitation or shyness even when the lady behind the counter was blushing for having sold it to a kid. He knows damn well what the statement on the tee meant. His only thoughts were about how Daddy always takes care of him post-coitus. Sam knows John loves him from the way he insists himself inside his guts. Most importantly, he is reassured when Daddy takes a damp towel from the bathroom and wipes Sam’s dripping folds softly. 


End file.
